


The Wedding Gift

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Castles, Drabble, F/M, Ruined Castles, Wedding Gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 10:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16084658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: “So, what do you think?” Kaze asked.





	The Wedding Gift

“So, what do you think?” Kaze asked. Tatsu, who was standing beside him, sighed, staring up at the ruined castle. A nobleman had given it to them as a wedding gift. Clearly he didn’t approve of the match.

“It… needs some work.” She admitted mildly. Kaze chuckled, causing her to glance at him. She’d never heard him laugh before. She liked it.

“That’s quite an understatement, my love.” He replied. Tatsu smiled, before strolling towards it.

“Perhaps it’ll be better on the inside.” She suggested, as he jogged to catch up with her. Kaze chuckled again.

“Somehow, I doubt it.”


End file.
